


Memory

by ArsenicPanther



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Swearing, This is Bad, also really short bc i cant make word counts for fuck or shit, also this uses the theory that the memory statue is a memorial for chara and asriel, oof this is my first fic Dies, self hatred, ywah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicPanther/pseuds/ArsenicPanther
Summary: Chara stumbles across a statue in Waterfall.





	Memory

Waterfall. You never thought you’d see this place again. Funny how things happen, huh?  
Water drips from the cave’s ceiling. You flinch at the feeling of it falling right through you.  
Oh, you almost forgot to mention that. You’re a ghost.  
Kind of.  
Frisk leads you through waterfall, nary a glance backwards as they tramp through the long grass. You direct your gaze toward the starry ceiling, only to nearly crash into your companion as they suddenly stop in their tracks before resuming their trek forward. You, however, remain in place, looking at the statue that had caught Frisk’s attention.  
It looks a bit... familiar?  
But no, that can’t be. You don’t remember this statue from before your death. You squint at the statue in conclusion. It looks like... a horned monster...? It’s crouched on the ground, holding something that looks like a smaller figure, and...  
No.  
You’re imagining things-  
But as you look at the statue it only becomes clearer.   
Frisk is looking back at you in confusion.  
You’re... that’s you. That’s you, and that monster must be... Well, it’s hard to tell from the faded features carved into the stone, but it has to be him. Your best friend. Asriel.  
Your best friend who died and it was all your fucking fault.  
You don’t deserve a statue. He was the brave one, the one who refused to take even one life. You’re just some demon that crawled up from the worst places in the world, and tried to convince him to become a murderer, and  
You can’t breathe.  
YOU CAN’T BREATHE.  
You’re sobbing and shaking and you feel woven cotton against your face. Arms wrap around you and ground you, bring you back to reality.  
Frisk.  
You’re on the ground and they’re hugging you now, your face pressed into their shoulder. They pat your back and tell you to hush, it’s okay, whispering soothing words and nonsense to you. Once your sobs have quieted, they gingerly disentangle their arms from you and stand, grabbing your hands and pulling you up with them. The both of you quietly turn away from the statue and move on.

You couldn’t say anything right now, even if you tried- but they know you’re grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t judge me it’s my first fic ever in my life,,,,, i am very sorry that your eyes had to see this =/


End file.
